Leaks
by Apple Snapple
Summary: First the sugar works, then it doesn't. Then it's up to the pills. //trick or treat pair//maruixniou


_Get out._

_Get out. Get out of my head. Stop._

_Stop._

_--leak--_

Marui doesn't know how it first started. He knows where the origin came from, the real reason why he keeps on breaking down like this, why he chews on his gum all the time because he's too nervous to do anything else and he doesn't want to look like he's fidgeting around. He can't stop fending off the images that are replaying in his brain, the headaches that come along with those images.

The headaches have gotten worse now, and his candy can't even help him anymore. No matter what Marui eats, whether it be candy, cake, or ice cream, his headaches won't go away, and the images won't stop coming back to him, haunting him even in his dreams until Marui can't sleep anymore.

He doesn't know what to do, what he can use as a supplement for all his candy and gum that he's been consuming.

He decides to deal with it; the headaches will go away eventually, and he hopes the images will go away too.

_--leak--_

The images and the headaches end up staying in Marui's head, no matter what Marui does. He's put warm cloth on his head, hoping the headaches stop. They stop from time to time, but each time Marui wakes up in the morning, assuming he's even able to fall asleep, the headaches come back with more intensity until he can't take it anymore. Sometimes when he's changing the headaches get even worse and he clutches his head.

His teammates roll his eyes at him and Niou whacks him on the back. "You see, this is why you cut back on the sweets."

Niou has no idea the sweet things Marui's been eating have actually helped him get through till today.

Once Marui gets back home he clutches his head, bending over his bathroom sink. He thinks his head is going to explode any minute now, and that's when he sees it.

The bottle.

He wonders why he hadn't thought of it sooner and takes a pill out of the bottle, swallowing it whole, without any water.

_--leak--_

The images finally stop, and his headaches have subsided. He breathes a sigh of relief each morning he wakes up with a pleasant feeling in his head.

Niou gives him a smirk in the morning. "You see, you just had to cut back on the sweets."

Marui gives him a glare, a small one, just in case his headaches come back.

They end up disappearing for about two weeks. Once they come back Marui takes two pills instead of one.

_--leak--_

Marui doesn't really mind the headaches; they're his second problem. He just hates the memories that keep on coming back and replaying in his head, with such intensity that he's distracted during tennis games, distracted while studying for an important test, distracted when taking a test.

If only Marui could get rid of the images. That's the only wish Marui has right now, if he can get rid of the images, the headaches are bearable. If it's only the headaches, he can be at peace.

He hasn't seen his dad in three years, and he hopes he will never see him again.

_--leak--_

It's like his body has an immunity to medicine, and the images and headaches are always there, like a virus, a disease, fighting back the medicine, spreading throughout his body. Now Marui's taking five pills a day. Five damned pills a day, hoping beyond hope that he doesn't have to take any more than that.

He wonders if he should take the whole bottle all at once. Maybe, the medicine will fight back against these memories all at once and they won't reappear again.

He decides against it, since it's a dangerous matter to take that many all at once.

_--leak--_

He goes against his logic and takes seven all at once, and goes to school. He doesn't feel anything's wrong with him, until he gets to school and his head starts throbbing again. He groans, and wonders what has gone wrong.

He feels dizzy by the time they have finished running their laps, and Niou puts a hand on his shoulder, asking him if he's alright. Marui whimpers a bit, grabbing onto Niou's shoulder for support. His legs feel like jelly, and he doesn't know where all his strength has gone.

He ends up fainting right on the tennis courts.

_--leak--_

Marui wakes up to a nurse sticking a needle into his arm and he grimaces at the image, closing his eyes again. He doesn't like it when people stick random needles into his body, and he winces a bit.

The nurse finally leaves after messing a bit more with the needles, and Niou comes in, glares at him, and smacks Marui on the head, despite the latter being on a hospital bed.

Marui winces. The last place he wants to get hit is his head, and he promptly glares at the white-haired boy, who just shrugs, crosses his arms and gives him a pissed off look.

"Do you know how worried you've made everyone? And why the _hell_ would you overdose yourself with _aspirin_?" Niou demanded, still having that pissed off look on his face.

Marui rolls his eyes. "It's none of your concern. I don't need you to worry about me every second of the day."

"_Obviously_ it's my concern because something's bothering you and something's _wrong_."

Marui's only answer is to roll on the bed until he's facing the windows and not facing Niou. The boy gives a frustrated sigh and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He doesn't know that he can't help Marui anymore, that Marui's too far gone and too scared to do anything about it or get any help.

_--leak--_

Niou finds Marui a week later with a bottle of painkillers in his hand, and he thinks the boy really has some issues and hasn't learnt his lesson yet. He takes the bottle away from Marui angrily,a nd rounds up on him, opening his mouth.

No words come out. All he can do is look at those eyes, those empty eyes that stare back at him, reflecting nothing but pain.

It's that day that Marui finally breaks.

_FIN_

Okay, so this didn't really make much sense, I guess. XD There's lots of implications, and not enough answers. Oh well? XD

**Thanks to KiriharaAkaya, I have now learned that you really can't OD on seven pills. So...yeah...XD I'll check that next time. **


End file.
